The Dragon and The Phoenix
by Cherry-Toxic
Summary: Tyson believes that because of their bit-beasts connections to chinese mythology; he is the dominant one in his relationship with Kai. Yaoi TyKa. Mindless drivel.


"Kaiii!" Tyson whined into his lovers ear, tugging his shoulder impatiently, "Kai, roll over!"

Kai sighed irritably, closing his eyes for a second before reopening them and trying to concentrate on his book.

"Tyson, buzz off," Kai answered shortly, not even turning to face his boyfriend of eleven months.

"But Kaiii!" Tyson moaned, "I want some lovin'!"

A strange growling sound emitted from Kai's throat as his eyes finally left his book and he glanced over his shoulder from his laying position on their double bed.

"Didn't I give you enough love today?" Kai asked, trying not to fall for the puppy dog eyes Tyson was giving him. "I took you _everywhere_ and did _everything_ you wanted. I'm tired now."

"No you're not tired!" Tyson argued, giving Kai's shoulder a tug again when the older boy went back to his book, "you'll be up reading that thing for another hour at least!" Tyson suddenly smirked and shuffled closer under the covers, pressing himself flush against his boyfriends back and slipping his hand around his waist.

"I want to pay you back for giving me such a great day out," Tyson whispered lustfully, nuzzling Kai's ear, "so roll over!"

Kai smirked to himself before shifting around slightly so he could see Tyson's face.

"If you want to pay me back," Kai breathed, placing a soft kiss on Tyson's cheek, "how about letting me go top... for once," he added raising a fine eyebrow pointedly.

Tyson recoiled and frowned at the other teen.

"What do you mean '_for once_'?" Tyson huffed, "I would've let you go top anytime you wanted. All you had to do was say."

Kai snorted at this.

"Oh _please_. I _never_ get a chance to go top because you're such a horny little bugger. I'm on my back before I can even get a word in edgeways."

"That's not true!" Tyson stated defiantly.

"Yes, Tyson, it _is_ true," Kai replied, chuckling ever so slightly at the others defensiveness.

And it was true. Four months into their relationship, Tyson and Kai had decided to take things to the next level and lost their virginities to one another. Since then, Kai had soon learned that Tyson Granger - well known Beyblade champion and class clown - had a truly dirty side to him. He still cringed at the thought of some of the near-fatal positions he had climbed into to please his younger, hormone-raging lover.

Speaking of which, Tyson was now slumped against the head-board with his bottom lip stuck out, sulking like a child; though Kai found this easy to ignore and delved back into his book.

The room was silent for a long time, apart from the frequent exaggerated sigh from Tyson; his way of telling Kai that he was not pleased. Though Kai continued to ignore him, knowing full well that Tyson wouldn't be able to keep it up for much longer. And once again, he was correct.

"You know..." Tyson said after a while, tapping his lips - which were curving into a superior smirk as he spoke - with his index finger; the amused tone in his voice effectively catching Kai's attention, "when you think about it... I _am_ actually the dominant one in this relationship."

Kai's head snapped up at the mere suggestion. He rolled over onto his back, book still in hand - preparing to smack Tyson with it if needed - and sent a glare in his boyfriends direction.

"_What?_" Kai snapped, eyes blazing.

Tyson merely shrugged, biting the insides of his cheeks to try and stop the huge smirk that could potentially take over his face. "It's true," he stated.

"And _how_ - may I ask - did you conclude this?" Kai spat.

Tyson nearly laughed at his lover's little hissy fit, but held himself back. Instead he gleefully announced:

"Well... look at our bit-beasts. Dragoon is - quite obviously - the male and Dranzer -"

"You're comparing our sex life to our bit-beasts?" Kai interrupted in a low voice, rolling his eyes as his anger subsided after hearing Tyson's bizarre logic.

"No, no, wait. Hear me out!" Tyson said quickly, grabbing Kai's shoulder before the other turned his back on him again. "A couple of months ago, Chief told me our bit-beasts - Max, Ray and Daichi's included - had similarities to a lot of Chinese mythology; so I did some research."

"And you discovered what exactly?" Kai said in a bored voice.

Tyson smirked proudly, "the Chinese Phoenix is often called _Fenghuang_. The males being _Feng_, and the females being _Huang_, that's why it's commonly connected to Yin Yang. However, in recent times, _Feng_ and _Huang_ are mixed together to create a single feminine being, so that it could be paired with the Dragon, which is more _masculine_. Together the Dragon and Phoenix are used a lot to symbolise blissful relations between husband and wife. Plus, the Dragon was known as the Empire, while the Phoenix was the _Empress_. Sorry Kai, but everything points to me being the dominant here!"

Kai stared at Tyson for a long time. He had to admit, Tyson had learned well - he was impressed. It wasn't everyday Tyson would willingly research, and if he did, it was a miracle that Tyson would actually remember any of it. He must have been very eager to use this information against Kai. It was a pity... Kai smirked.

"I have to say Tyson, you've done your homework," Kai praised, as Tyson closed his eyes and nodded triumphantly, "_However_, I don't mean to steal your thunder, but there is a flaw with your analysis."

Tyson's eyes snapped open disbelievingly, "What!?!?"

It was Kai's turn to get smug.

"The _Fenghuang_ - you are correct - is the feminine when paired with the Dragon, which is masculine. But you've got something mixed up. There are lots of Dragons in Chinese mythology, and Dragoon does not represent the one you were referring; it represents the Azure Dragon of the East. Additionally, Dranzer does not represent the _Fenghuang_; but the Vermillion Bird of the South, which - although it is associated with fire - is _not_ even a Phoenix. Our Bit-beasts are symbols of the Chinese constellations, that's all.

"So here we have recognised two things. One: you were wrong about you being the dominant. And two: I know more about Chinese mythology than you do."

Kai finished superiorly to be met with Tyson's stumped face. Feeling a lot better that things were how they should be - sometimes it was just weird when Tyson started getting smart - Kai brought his book back to his eyes, though he decided to wait for Tyson's comeback before he began reading again.

After a few long minutes silence, Tyson finally managed to regain his voice.

"So... does this mean I can screw you, or what?"

Kai smirked, placing his book down on the bedside table and shuffling onto his back.

"Get a move on then," he said simply.

Tyson grinned and whooped, before switching of the lamp next to their bed.

'_I guess it's not so bad having a horny boyfriend,'_ Kai though to himself as he felt Tyson crawling over him and rest between his legs. After all, it wasn't like he minded going bottom. Just as long as Tyson didn't get any more ideas about this whole '_dominant_' thing.

"Just relax now, _Mistress_!"

"What did you just call me!?"

"Nothing!"

**I have absolutely **_**no idea**_** where that came from. One minute I'm working on two of my other stories, next minute, I have a new Word Document open and all this comes spewing out.**

**Ah well, for a while now, I've wanted to write a story revolving around my favourite pairing. So I guess this is it!!!!!!**

**...What a piece of crap.**

**Anyway, thanks to anyone who gave this ago, please review!**

**Phoenix-Falling**


End file.
